


Trapped

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: "Do your nanites work?""Ya. The three I have left work like they're supposed to. Get your long leg out of my stomach."OR"Stark, less sex, more getting out of here.""Ya, about that, got news for you, Glinda: we're trapped.""Didn't notice."





	Trapped

"Do your nanites work?"

"Ya. The three I have left work like they're supposed to. Get your long leg out of my stomach."

Stephen shifted, but ended up slipping down. They both grunted when their groins slammed together.

"Well, I had this position in mind with you, but it usually involved a bed," Tony admitted.

"Stark, less sex, more getting out of here."

"Ya, about that, got news for you, Glinda: we're trapped."

"Didn't notice."

"Make one of your portals and get us out of here."

"Lost the sling ring in the fight. You literally saw it fly off." Stephen shifted, trying to get comfortable, but only succeeded in rubbing himself against the other man. Tony moaned.

"Don't do that, doc, unless you wanna start something."

"I'm more concerned with how long the others will take to find us and our air reserves."

"Well, there's light and a hole behind you, so I think we're good in the air department. As for finding us, Friday probably has my last coordinates." The engineer hummed in thought. "I'll give it a few hours. Hope you don't need to pee."

"No worries, I don't. If my consciousness is not required, I might choose to nap."

"In that position?" They both winced. "Yeah, thought so." Stephen tried to shift again. "Ok, now you're doing it on purpose."

"I'm trying to make some room," the sorcerer complained. Still, he was the one moaning a few moments later. He froze, cheeks going red. They were in a very compromising position, his right leg over Tony's left and the other way round, groins pressed tightly against each other. And... great, of course with how much grinding and rubbing he'd been doing, his body understood something else.

"Doc? Have a confession to make?" Tony asked hesitantly. He was always flirting at the sorcerer, his attention rarely reciprocated. The other man was obviously having a normal physical reaction to the intimate contact, nothing more.

"Your feelings are not one-sided," the other man replied ruefully.

Tony just stared for a few moments.

"Why then?" This time, he was the one moving away. Stephen wasn't looking at him.

"You can do better."

"Bullshit." The sorcerer looked at him with the most open expression he'd seen from him. "You're serious. Why are you serious?"

Shame took over the other's features.

"I'm in other dimensions almost all the time. I never know when I'll be back and I lose touch with this reality when I'm away. Even when I'm around, I'm busy or tired." With a sigh, he lifted his hands. "Then there's these. I won't bore you with the details, but there are other things, too. I can't give you what you need, Tony. I'd rather not hurt you by trying something doomed to fail from the start."

The engineer's eyes were wide as he took in those words. Stephen leaned back, resting against the wall as he waited for a reaction. He'd said it all. There. Now he could die in peace.

"You got it wrong." He scoffed, of course he would say that. "Look, I don't know what you think I expect, but I'm pretty sure you're wrong. I just want to kiss you. I don't need you around more often than you already are and I understand your work."

"You say that now..."

"I'm saying we could be beautiful together if you'd just give us a chance." Tony noticed a familiar distant look on the other. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. I never saw us, it was apparently too unlikely to happen." Which, from the way he was speaking, discouraged him even more.

"Then let's see where it goes. Together."

Stephen took a deep, hesitant breath.

"Where else could it go than heartbreak?"

"A happy ending, maybe?" Tony pressed. "Come on, doc." He squeezed his shoulder. "I know you want me. You know I want ya." He half sang.

"Please, don't."

"But?"

"Alright, fine. Let's see where this goes."

Tony beamed.

* * *

 

"Friday said they should be somewhere around here," Rhodey informed. Steve and Thor pushed off the huge boulder, widening the entrance...

"Oh, come on, Tony!" the colonel complained when he saw his friend.

The engineer was grinding against the Sorcerer Supreme, both looking flushed and breathing heavily. Stephen made an obvious effort to halt Tony's hips, but the other shook his head and kept going.

"Just gimme a minute, guys, we're close!"

Thor and Steve wisely seemed to vanish into thin air, but Rhodey stayed, looking away. Soon enough, he heard twin groans of fulfilment and, after counting to ten, he returned to the two.

"Done?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I hate you," Stephen muttered, still breathless.

"No, you don't," Tony teased, then kissed him. He grabbed Rhodey's hand and helped heave himself up. Stephen followed, aided by both. It was a testament to how used Rhodey was to Tony Stark that he didn't comment on how soiled their pants were.

"You both good?"

"Yeah." The engineer tugged his sorcerer close. "I'm done pining."

"I noticed," the man replied drily.

Rhodey was happy for his friend. However, as he watched Tony lean into his new paramour, he remembered how obnoxious his friend could get and got filled with a sense of dread.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhodey is a great bro who puts up with too much.


End file.
